iCan't Believe This
by SeddieFan
Summary: After Sam goes to Freddie's Apartment to do a school project... Things happen
1. iProject

Chapter one of my new story! I hope for reviews!!!

I can't believe this. I actually have to finish this stupid project with Fred-weird.

I normally wouldn't care about tests and grades, but these are the finals and if I fail this I won't be able to be a junior next year.

I also can't believe I am saying this, but I can't wait to go to work with him. Dear god am I going mad?

We have to work at his apartment while his mom is at her, dentist convention. So we are going to be at his apartment. Alone. With no one else there.

I arrive at his apartment and I knock at door.

He opens the door and gives me a small smile.

"Ready to work?"

"Ooh the great Sam is asking if we are ready to work."

"Yeah" I said while going into his apartment and into his room. I sat on his bed and he sat next to me.

"Why?" he asked with full amusement.

"Because, you are doing most of the work"

"Come on Sam you know you have to do some of the work too"

"Uh no I don't"

"Yeah you do"

"Man, why couldn't I be paired with Carly?" he mumbled.

That is when I lose my control and I tackle him on the bed. I was on top of him.

"Now listen and listen good. I am not carly. I am not like Carly. I do not have perfect hair. I do not get perfect grades. I am not pretty like Carly. And I would like it if people like you stopped comparing me to Carly. You got it?"

He looked shocked. We stayed silent while I was still on top of him. After 10 seconds he rose up his head and leaned towards me quickly and he kissed me.

I was shocked but then I responded. This kiss was even better than the one on the fire- escape. That one was filled with awkward- ness. This one is filled with passion.

After 2 minutes he let go of me.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me" he said. Clearly guilty

"It's ok, I am fine with it"

"Can I tell you something, Sam?"

"What?"

"Promise me you won't get mad?"

I am now seriously confused.

"I promise"

"I… I was… I was about to go further when I kissed you"

I raised my eyebrows.

"And why didn't you?" I asked. I smirked.

He eyes widened

"Because I knew what your reaction would be"

"And what would that be?" I said.

"You would slap me, then punch me, then knock me unconscious"

"Maybe… then again, maybe not."

His eyes widened again.

"What are you saying Sam?"

"I am saying that if you went further, I wouldn't have stopped you"

"Really?"

I pushed him down again and kissed him passionately.

"Really"

He smiled slyly and kissed me.

After I kissed him for about 10 seconds, we let go of each other, he got off of me and I thought he was going to walk away. But instead, he got on top of me.

"I would like to feel like the man here. And by the way, you are way prettier than Carly." he said seductively. I smirked.

He leaned towards me and we kissed again.

"Wait" I said.

"What? You don't want to, cause if you don't-"

"I was just going to say; shouldn't we be doing our project?" I asked.

"We don't have to turn it in for another week"

"So true"

I reached up to Freddie and I kissed him.

I unbutton his shirt and he smiles through the kiss.

We separate from each other.

My shirt was in his hands, I look at him and I nod.

That is the end of the first chapter. I do not want to give details on what happened. I think you guys pretty much have the idea on what happened.


	2. iTalk About It Kinda

Freddie's Pov:

I wake up all sweaty, I look next to me and Sam is next to me. I smile and kiss her cheek. I get off of the bed to change. I am careful not to wake up Sam. Man, I can't believe I slept with Sam Puckett.

Just the thought of that brings a smile to my face.

I slept with Sam Puckett.

I get out the room and head to the bathroom. I finish changing and my mom is still not home. It's probably one of those dentist camps. That would explain the suitcases.

I get back to my room and it looks like Sam is awake because she is not in my room.

I head to the kitchen and Sam is there. Of course. She changed too.

I smile at her even though she hasn't seen me yet.

"Hey Sam"

She looks at me and smiles.

"Hey fredward"

"How was your sleep?" I ask amused.

"I don't know Fred-wad. I wasn't able to get sleep until 6 in the morning" she said playfully.

"Sam you know, we have to-"

"Hey do you have any ham here?"

"Uh yeah. Top shelf" I point to the top shelf.

"Ooh. Found it" she sticks the ham into her mouth.

She sits down on the table.

"Sam, we have to talk about what happened"

She puts the ham down.

"Yeah I know"

"Well first things first. Did you enjoy it?"

She smirks.

"Did you?"

"Maybe…"

She raises her eyebrows.

"Ok fine, it was probably the most fun I have ever had. I enjoyed every moment. I was actually thinking if we could go back in time and do it again, I would"

"Yeah me too"

"Really? You feel the same way?"

"Yes I do, Fred-weird"

"Ok so, what do we do?"

"I don't know, Freddie. I don't know"

"Well to change the subject, for now, you want to start on the project?"

"Well actually, I was thinking…"

"What?" I ask.

"I was thinking that we could put the project aside for now and…"

"Way ahead of you" I said. I took her hand and led her to the room.

….

*2 hours later*

Sam is beside me again.

"You know I can't believe this" Sam said.

"What?"

"You were my first kiss, and you were also the first person I slept with"

I am actually fine with that.

"Are you happy with that? Or do you wish you could do it with someone else?" I asked.

I never realized how bad that made me feel as soon as I said it. I am glad I am sums first like she is mine. I don't want her first to be with anybody else.

"Hmmm. I think I am fine with you" I smile.

"Gee thanks" I said sarcastically.

"Hey Freddie" she says.

"What?"

"Good work" I smile again. (A/N: You guys remember iKiss, right?)

"Thank you, you too"

"Well Freddie I got to go" she went to the bathroom and got changed. I changed too.

She came out and headed for the door, and ran up to the door and stopped her.

"Hey Sam, I was wondering… do you want to go to the movies with me… as a date?"

She smiles.

"I thought you would never ask"

"Awesome. So Friday?"

"Yeah. Friday"

She opened the door she was about to start walking out.

"Hey Sam"

She turns around.

"I hate you" I said smiling.

She smirks.

"Hate you too" and she leaves.

I can't believe this.

I have a date with Sam. Sam Puckett.


	3. iFeel Bad

* * *

*1 month later*

Sam's Pov:

A lot has changed since me and Freddie… you know. We started dating and we have been together for one month. We have been very happy together. We never slept with each other after that. I guess we are trying to control our hormones. I gotta tell ya, it's hard.

I was at school opening my locker to get my books.

"Hey Sam" I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Hey Freddie" he gave me an even bigger smile.

"What?" I asked

"No Freddork? Fredward? Fredweird? Or any other nickname you have given me?"

I closed my locker. "Don't get used to it" I kissed his cheek and left.

I walk away and before I enter my English class, I look back and look at Freddie, he is frozen. Wow, did I do that?

I go into the room with a smile on my face.

*during class*

"And that is why shake spear has written all those stories" Mr. Creamery has said.

I felt queasy. Like, throwing up queasy. No wait- I think I do need to throw-

"Mr. Creamery can I go to the bathroom?"

"Not until we finish this- Sam!!"

I ran out of the room as fast as possible, went to the bathroom went to the closest stall, got down on my knees, and threw up. Yup, I threw up. But it wasn't only one time, it was five.

After I finished, I went to the vending machine and bought myself a pack of gum to wash away my mouth stink.

I went back to the room with Mr. Creamery giving me a death stare.

"Why did you- OH MY GOD SAM!! You look terrible!"

He looked at me in shock.

"Gee thanks, that is always nice to hear" I said sarcastically

"Sam I think you should go to the nurse"

"I don't have to go, I am fine"

"You don't look fine, Sam. You have to go. Either you go by yourself or somebody carries you"

"I… am not… going" oh god. I feel horrible.

"Sam is you ok?"

"Not anymore. I feel dizzy"

"Sam I think you should lay down or something"

"I can't move. Where are you? I see three of you"

"Sam, go to your seat. I am going to call the nurse."

I nod and I start to walk to my desk. I started to trip over my own two feet and before I reached my desk, the last thing I remember is falling on my head and hearing muffled, "Sam!!"

* * *

That is the end of this chapter! Please review! I like reviews! They make me smile! Not kidding.


	4. iFind Out

Freddie's Pov:

Oh my god class is so boring. History already happened, let's move on. No wonder Sam always falls asleep.

The phone rings and the teacher picks it up.

"Hello… yes… ok… oh my god… is she ok? yes… yes… he is here… ok… ok bye" she says

She hangs up the phone and looks at me.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to go outside, Carly is waiting for you, and Sam fainted" I gasp and I could barely breathe.

"She fainted?" I managed to say.

"Yes and she needs you there"

I ran out of the room and I ran through the hallways until I see an ambulance with a blond on a gurney.

"Sam! Sam!"

I ran to the gurney until the doctor stops me

"Sorry son. Can't let you there"

"Is she ok?"

"I am not sure, son. But we need you to get over there with the other students"

"No you don't understand, I am her boyfriend"

He sighs.

"Ok son, how about you go on the ambulance, you can go on the passenger seat"

"Thank you"

*2 hours later*

After 2 hours the doctor finally arrive to tell us what happened to Sam.

"Uh hello, are you Sam Puckett's family?" the doctor asks.

"Yes. What happened to her? Is she ok?"I ask. All in a hurry.

"Yes she is fine. She just fainted, she told us that she threw up and she said that she felt bad for a week. She also told us…"

"What? What did she tell you?" I ask. Carly is not able to talk. I can tell that she is worried about Sam.

"She told us… that she has missed her period" Carly fell down on her seat and started to hyperventilate.

I had no idea what that meant. So what if she skipped her period? That only means that she is…. Oh my god. No. no, she can't be.

"Sam Puckett is pregnant. And Freddie… you are the father"


	5. iWill Help You Through It

Freddie's Pov:

Sam's pregnant? Oh my god…

"Can I see her?" I ask the doctor.

"Sure. She is in room 315" I nod.

"Thank you" before I leave, I look at Carly, Spencer, and my mom. They are giving me looks of disappointment. I shake my head trying to forget about for now, and I look for Sam.

I find room 315, I look inside and Sam is on the bed. Crying. I go inside the room and lay down beside her on the bed.

She doesn't mind me there. She just keeps on crying.

"It's going to be ok, Sam" I whisper in her ear.

She finally looks at me.

"No. it's not. I am 16 and I am pregnant, Freddie. I am going to get fat and I am going to be picked on and be called a slut or a whore or whatever they are going to throw at me. And… do you know what the craziest part is?"

I look at her, full of curiosity.

She inhales.

"I don't care what they say" she says sitting up on the bed.

"And you shouldn't" I said.

"Because… I want to keep it" she said.

"What?"

"I want to keep it"

"You want to keep it?"

"Yes Freddie, how many times do I have to repeat it?"

"Sorry, I am just in shock. Sam, we are too young to be parents"

"You don't have to help me" she said with a tear falling from her face.

"No. I want to help you, but I just don't know how we can do this"

"I don't want to kill it. Abortion is not an option" I didn't want to kill it either.

"But… how about we give it up for adoption?" I ask.

"I don't know"

"Sam, you couldn't even take care of your goldfish, how can you take care of a baby when you are at school and we have iCarly?" I ask.

She sighs.

"Your right. Ok fine, we will give it up for adoption. Man I can't believe I am going to get fat"

"You are still beautiful to me" I said

She smiles.

"You are still a dork"

"But I am your dork"

She smiles and rolls her eyes.

I lean and our lips meet.

When we separate, both needing air I whisper to her, "its ok Sam, I am going to help you every step of the way"

And I wasn't lying.

Chapter 5 is done!!!


	6. iWant To Do It Again

_**Sam got out of the hospital the next day. Ms. Benson was taking care of Sam like crazy, Spencer was happy for us but confused on how to think of the subject, and Carly was hyperventilating. **_

_**My mom was mad at us at first, but then she got over it, and she was so happy for us (weird) that she tried to convince me to marry Sam. She always liked Sam. Even if she didn't show it sometimes. She started to take care of Sam as if she was her own daughter. Which is kinda freaking both me and Sam out. But whatever, she is happy for us, and that is all I need.**_

_**Spencer, is confused about how this all happened but nonetheless, he is happy for us.**_

_**And Carly… well, Carly is kinda happy for us and kinda creeped out. I guess, she is getting a mental picture on how all of this happened and it kinda freaked her out. Sam even tried the old, "see Carly, when 2 people like each other very much…"**_

_**And Carly would stop her then and there. I guess she was also mad because she is Christian and she believe in abstinence and all that. But whatever, what's done is done. And there is no way I can change that.**_

_**And either way, I don't want to change it.**_

"_**ok you got everything?" my mom yelled.**_

"_**yeah" Sam screamed back. My mom and Sam have been getting along great lately. I don't know how but they have. Ok, mental note, ask mom or Sam how they have been getting along.**_

"_**oh god.." Sam said.**_

"_**what happened? What's wrong?" I asked her**_

"_**I'm going to get fat. And I'm going to get queasy just by smelling ham. I can't live without ham Freddie. How am I going to handle life without ham for 8 months?!"**_

"_**hey. Calm down. I'll be here with you. Does that help?"**_

_**She smiles.**_

"_**a little bit" I lean into her and she does the same, as soon as out lips were close to touching-**_

"_**ok! Time to go!" my mom yelled.**_

_**We both groaned and we headed towards the car.**_

…

_***nighttime***_

"_**Sam, you know you have to tell your mom." I told her.**_

"_**I know, but I'll tell her tomorrow. Its nighttime, my mom is at her job right now" my mom is at her job too. She works at night.**_

"_**what is her job, anyways?"**_

_**She smirked at me.**_

_**Why was she smirking?**_

"_**you really want to know?"**_

"_**yeah I want to know"**_

_**She smiled slyly and whispered in my ear,**_

"_**she's a hooker"**_

_**My mouth dropped open.**_

"_**she's a prostitute?"**_

"_**yeah. I got to tell you, I used to be disappointed in her for doing that kind of stuff and getting paid for it, but then I figured out why she did it when I did it myself"**_

_**I know where she is going with this. I smirked at her.**_

"_**and what's that?"**_

"_**it's fun. Especially when you get the chance to do it again"**_

"_**you want to do it again? In your condition?"**_

"_**why not?"**_

"_**isn't it dangerous for the baby?"**_

"_**come on, its just this one time. Please"**_

_**I smiled slyly at her, took her hand, and led her at my room.**_

_**This is going to be a fun night.**_


End file.
